The big bang
by Freak-show101
Summary: "Sasuke, did you miss me?" She kept disappearing and reappearing in his life, but Sasuke has no idea who she was.


**Date:** 16/11/2012

**Pairing: **SasuSaku

**Genre:** General/Angst/Romance/Mystery

**Status:** Incomplete

**Author's Note: **Oh hell no, she didn't. Yes, I totally did. I created a new story. Yes, yes, I know there are a few (maybe shit loads) of grammar errors, but as always, constructive criticisms are welcome. Experimenting... With this pairing. Heh. Read and enjoy. Might be a tad dark, though. Unedited.

* * *

"_Sasuke." _

"_Sasuke, did you miss me?" _

Her laughter echoed in his mind—spiralling down to a dead, eerie silence. Sasuke narrowed his eyes, his eyebrows scrunched down into an ugly frown. Before he could give it a thought, he shrugged it off and carried on what he was doing; sketching of a random female.

It was another boring day at work, although, Sasuke shouldn't be surprised. His life has always remained stagnant and monotonous—his work was his life, but Sasuke wouldn't want it any other way. Sasuke was not a dreamer; he wouldn't even dare to dream. Naruto would bug him at times—it was amazing how the blue-eyed man could rant on and on—"Sasuke, you bastard, live a little man. Ever since she died, you've been so fucking cynical. Not like you are not cynical before, but damn, just look at—" and that was when Sasuke would tune him off completely.

Honestly, Sasuke couldn't understand what that idiot was rambling about. Sasuke did question Naruto once, expecting a clear answer to who he was referring to. The only response he got was, "You don't remember Sakura? You're playing with me, aren't cha, you bastard."

And Sasuke couldn't be fucked asking again. He had never met a 'Sakura', whoever she was. He could understand why Naruto was doting on him ever since he woke up in a hospital two months ago. The doctor told him that he fainted during work, which was surprising since he was Sasuske, and he never fainted in his total twenty-three years of living. What he couldn't understand was _why_ he fainted during work.

His job was boring—_relaxing_, and all he has to do was to guard the premises, watching cars, checking for suspicious passengers. So it came to a wonder, to him at least, why he fainted during work. The doctor pressed on him to remember anything, but unfortunately for Sasuke—he couldn't recall a thing.

Ignorance is bliss, Sasuke liked to think, and he chose to remain ignorant. What he didn't know couldn't hurt him after all. If Sakura—or whatever her name is, was that important to him, he would have remembered her. Since her name didn't even ring a bell, she must have been insignificant. A persistent fan girl—a private joke between Naruto and himself, he concluded.

Naruto did mentioned her name in a very blasphemous tone—his eyes were wide, unforgiving. Oddly enough, Sasuke couldn't dismiss his expression. Sasuke shook his head smoothed his sleek black hair, leaning against his chair. He stared at his art piece; a random female, yes—but, a random female that has been haunting his dreams with those familiar emerald orbs. Clear, glassy, yet mysterious, he couldn't get her out of his mind.

What he didn't inform Naruto and the doctor was those dreams… The voices, the laughter—her laughter that he has been constantly hearing. Sasuke let out a sigh, adding a little shade to her eyes when he heard a vehicle driving in. With a pen in between his fingers, Sasuke placed his sketchbook aside. He checked his wrist watch, a quarter to two A.M. He looked up, expecting another gruff-looking truck with a loud-mouth driver.

Instead, it was an old-school brown mustang. An Oasis 268 Ford Mustang, to be specific—and Sasuke couldn't understand why or how he remembered. The car seemed familiar to him, too familiar, and he even sensed the feeling of nostalgia.

That was when he realized that the driver has no intention of stopping.

"Oi!" Sasuke shouted, and anticipated, the car came to a halt. The driver winded down the window, and Sasuke took out his notebook from his back pocket. A pen already in hand, he read the list of names. "Name please?"

"Aw, I'm hurt Sasuke-kun. How can you ever forget my name?"

Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows. Moments like these, he wished he was like any other ordinary men, uglier, even. It was not the first time a fan girl tried to surprise during work. It was not a pleasant surprise—it was an annoyance, and even Sasuke has his limits. Although, his tolerance for fan girls isn't high, and sometimes he wondered how he'd made it this far.

He opened his mouth and looked up—ready to lash out, when he saw those familiar emerald eyes. Long, luscious pink hair cascaded down her shoulders—black eyeliner defining her smouldering emerald eyes. Red painted on her lips—a condescending smirk plastered on her face.

"How," his eyes narrowed when his voice came out a little pitchy. "How do you know my name?"

He watched the way her fingers drummed against the steering wheel, t-t-taping as they create a soft rhythm. Her red-painted lips widened into a side grin, and for the first time, Sasuke felt inferior to this strange, beautiful woman.

His eyes shifted to hers—the biggest mistake he could ever make as his mind immediately went blank when those mysterious eyes pierced through him. He was frustrated at himself. This strange woman was a close resemblance to the woman in his dreams. Her question too—the tone of her voice, the way she carried herself—a sign of confidence was too familiar that Sasuke stopped to think, that maybe, he had met her somewhere before.

"Okay… Since you're lost for words, how about we play a game?"

_(("Okay… Since you're lost for words, how about we play a game?"))_

Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"I'm sorry?"

Another weight of confusion was dumped on him when she threw her head back and giggled.

"Sasuke, you're so cute when you're all confused. I'll text you later, mmkay? I have to go to work."

_(("Sasuke, you're so cute when you're all confused. I'll text you later, mmkay? I have to go to work."))_

Sasuke took a quick glance at his wrist watch again. His eyebrows furrowed further when it was already two A.M.

"Miss, I think you should get back home. It's two in the morning, if you hadn't noticed."

"Sasuke… Did you miss me?"

_(("Sasuke… Did you miss me?")) _

Before he could even respond, he received a playful wink from the weird woman as she drove off. He opened his mouth to yell, his eyes following the retreating car. Strangely enough, the woman looked back, captivating him once again—when a loud honk, followed by a horrendous crash. Sasuke widened his eyes and rushed out from his station, running towards the vehicles. The other driver who ran into the woman looked fine; no serious injuries could be seen on his body. He ran towards the brown mustang—worried for the woman.

"Are you alright Miss—Miss?"

The woman was not there.

His breath hitched. Sasuke looked up and scanned his surroundings frantically, looking for the missing woman when he spotted her, five meters away. She still had that playful smirk on her lips—her hair was still in place, and she looked as if everything was alright. Like the fact that she went through a car crash didn't even register in her mind and—how the fuck did she ended up there anyway?

"Catch me if you can, Sasuke!"

_(("Catch me if you can, Sasuke!")) _

And she ran off.

Sasuke concluded that his mind was playing tricks on him. Everything she said—her words, her presence, her expression—and even the car crash, was so fuckingly familiar, like whatever he was experiencing now, he felt as though he had experienced it in the past. Since this woman was one step closer to finding out, he ran after her.


End file.
